Mind Over Matter (PG for Violence)
by timva06
Summary: Dr. Viper finds a perfect way to destroy the Swat Kats forever


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!, Jake and Chance know what this means. "Swat Kats, another monster is heading towards Town Hall" Mrs. Briggs said. Once they got suited up Razor and T-Bone got into the Turbo Kat to battle another one of Dr. Viper's creations. When they got to the town, they saw a huge 15 foot monster, it had hair all over it. "Looks like Super Bigfoot!" T-Bone told Razor. "It's not gonna be super anything once we're through with it." Razor said. "Remember what I told you, do not under estimate any of Dr. Viper's creations." T-Bone said. A quick swipe came towards the Turbo Kat as it inched closer to the battle scene. "AHHHH, what is happening" Razor yelled at T-Bone." "Buddy, I don't want to be the deliverer of bad news.. but… we're going down" T-Bone said. A crash landed into the streets of Mega Kat city…  
  
"Ow, my aching head" an aching T-Bone stepped out of the smoking and broken Turbo Kat. Looking around everywhere for his partner, he was unsuccessful. Then he spotted two claws from under the rubble of the ship. "Razor, Razor, or I am so glad you're OK!" T-Bone said nearly kissing Razor. "Who is Razor?" Razor asked T-Bone. "Who are you, where am I, what happened" a confused Razor said jerking away from his partner's hand. "Razor, it's me! T-Bone, you mean you don't remember me?" T-Bone said with his arm around Razor. "Get your filthy hands off of me, I don't know who you are, I don't know who anyone is, what is wrong with me?" Razor was nearly falling over his own feet trying to run away from T-Bone. "Buddy, COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" T-Bone yelled at him. He tried to run after him but he was too far ahead and T-Bone wasn't a very fast runner.  
  
Back in Dr. Viper's lab, he was watching Razor through a mirror he had conducted earlier. While his monster was put back away in a cage Dr. Viper kept his monster's in. "Hmmm, this looks like fun, I could trick that Swat Kat to come onto my side, and then I would definitely be able to rule Mega Kat City!" Dr. Viper said with evil laughter. "But how to get to him.." he asked himself. "I will wait until tonight, where nobody can spot me, and I'll trick him into coming with me, oh how good am I" said Dr. Viper giving himself a pat on the back.  
  
T-Bone went into the mayor's office to talk to Callie about what had happened. "Callie, I need your help, I need to find Razor, he's missing, and he doesn't know what is going on" T-Bone told her. "What happened to you, it looks like you forgot to shower this morning" Callie asked T-Bone. As T-Bone explained the story to Callie her face changed from a smile to frightened. "Oh my god, where could he be" Callie asked him. "That's why I need your help" T-Bone explained to her. "We'll start our search tomorrow, it's too dark, and we'd never find him out there in the dark."  
  
As the night grew deeper, Dr. Viper came out of his laboratory and found Razor, who was shaking in an alley nearby. "Who are you?" Razor asked him. "You don't remember me, I am your partner, Chance" he told Razor, with a quick smile. "I can't remember... anything" Razor said trying to remember who he was and what was going on. "Please, trust me.. buddy" Dr. Viper told him. Suddenly Razor remembered that saying *buddy*, and took Dr. Viper's output hand. I knew he would do that, thought Dr. Viper. "Hurry, before someone see's us." Dr. Viper told Razor.   
  
Out of breath, and tired, they both returned to Dr. Viper's hideout. "Would you like a beverage?" Dr. Viper asked Razor. "No, thanks, explain to me something." Razor told Dr. Viper. "What's that...buddy" Dr. Viper said remembering to say the words correctly. "What happened, I can't remember anything, explain to me, who I am, and everything." Razor asked his new partner. "Well.." said Dr. Viper struggling to find a good lie to come up with.. "It goes like this.." he started off.  
  
Back at the Mayor's office, T-Bone and Callie were going over a plan strategy for tomorrow. "Where could he be?" Callie asked T-Bone. "He could be anywhere in this town, I don't know where to start, he has no memory of anything or anyone" T-Bone explained to Callie. "Well, what are we going to do?" Callie asked T-Bone. "I... don't know" and with that T-Bone started to cry. Callie had never seen him cry before, she always thought he was one of those macho things. "T-Bone.. it will be OK, we will get Razor back." she said trying to comfort him.  
  
Back at the lab, Dr. Viper was explaining how he had saved him from a plane crash long ago, and they became good friends, and how a cat (he was meaning T-Bone/Chance) always tried to destroy the city with his monsters he created. "Now, Razor, I need you to do me a favor" Dr. Viper said slyly. "Sure, buddy, anything for you."I need you to get rid of that pesky cat for me" Dr. Viper told him. "Sure thing, it will be a pleasure" Razor told him with a serious expression on his face.  
  
The sun was barely up when Callie and T-Bone started their search. They decided it would be easier to go on foot so they wouldn't miss an inch of the town. T-Bone gave Callie a radio, and told her "if you see Razor call me on these IMMEDIATLEY!" "Sure thing, T-Bone" Callie told him and off she went.   
  
Dr. Viper told Razor where he could find T-Bone, and let him go. Right behind him he opened up the tomb where his monster was being kept. "Now, I want you to pretend to be on the other cats side for me, got it?" Dr. Viper told the monster. "Yes" said the monster. Razor didn't take his time finding T-Bone, and in about two minutes he saw him looking for something. "Well, hello, looks like we meet again." said Razor smirking. "Razor, I am so glad to see you, where have you been!?" T-Bone said giving Razor a hug. Suddenly, T-Bone's smile turned into pain, as he saw a fist go into his stomach.   
  
"My plan is working perfectly!" said Dr. Viper. "Those Swat Kats will kill each other and I will have this whole town to myself." T-Bone was pleading for Razor to listen to him, but he was unsuccesfull. "My partner has told me about your schemes, so don't give me that pleading nonsense" Razor told him. More punches were coming towards T-Bone's direction knocking him on the ground. "Partner, I am your partner!" T-Bone told Razor. "No, my partner is Dr. Viper, don't try to confuse me."Razor said angrily. "Dr. Viper! you are on his side, Razor, you and me need to talk!" T-Bone tried to explain to him. Nothing seemed to work and suddenly there was a big blast and made them both stop arguing and look up.  
  
The monster had returned and was stronger than ever. "See, Razor, this is one of Dr. Viper's creations, if he was really on your side would he be doing this?" T-Bone told Razor. "Don't you lie to me, this is one of your creations, now take it back before I have to destroy it" Razor commanded T-Bone. "I can't do that" T-Bone told Razor. "And why is that?" Razor responded. "Cuz, buddy, it's not mine." T-Bone said. "Buddy..." Razor said quietly. "Yeah, you remember that right?" T-Bone said smiling.   
  
A loud crash made the ground shake, and shocked T-Bone. Leaving his confused partner behind, he ran towards the site where the Turbo Kat had been destroyed. "I hope this works."T-Bone said with his fingers crossed. The Turbo Kat turned on, but one of its engines was badly damaged. "Ok, all I need is one good shot, and then I can deal with my other problem." T-Bone said to himself. "Hey, wait!" a voice from behind the Turbo Kat alarmed T-Bone. "Razor, buddy, is that you?" T-Bone said happily. "You need some help?" Razor asked him with a smile. "Sure thing, buddy" T-Bone was also smiling. "Wait explain to me how you knew I was telling the truth." T-Bone asked Razor. "Let's destroy this monster first." Razor told him.  
  
They got up into the air, and started to shoot everything they had at the monster. "Charge up all our weapons to maximum power!" T-Bone commanded Razor. "Got it" he replied. T-Bone looked into his target screen and put the target right in the middle of the monster... "Fire, now!" the weapons all deployed into the monster. "Nothing!" Razor said. "Wait, a second, I have one more thing." T-Bone told Razor. "I have something I have saved as an emergency just in case." "Fine, use it, what are you waiting for?" Razor told T-Bone.   
  
It was a missile, but it was huge, it could destroy a whole city if fired wrong. "Okay, keep your fingers crossed, buddy" T-Bone told Razor as the missile fired out of the ship. Just as it deployed, it knocked the monster back into a building and blew it up into peices. "Woops, looks like they'll have to put that on our bill too, huh buddy?" T-Bone told Razor.  
  
"Those Swat Kats cannot get away with this, my plan was perfect, what went wrong?" Dr. Viper was throwing a fit all over his lab. Just at that moment, two similar faces busted into his lab. "You, but how, tell me how" Dr. Viper demanded. "It's nothing I can explain, but when you've been friends literally your whole life, you don't forget about them, no matter what the cost, it's called friendship dr. viper, something you need to learn about." Razor told him. And with that, they left. "Shouldn't we capture him, buddy?" T-Bone asked him. "No, let him leave whats the point?" Razor told him. "You sure you are yourself?" T-Bone asked Razor. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired, I need some rest." Razor told T-Bone.  
  
"Oh, no I forgot all about Callie!" T-Bone said. "Huh" Razor asked. "Nothing, you go home and get some rest, I need to fix one more thing." T-Bonet told him. T-Bone went looking for Callie and found her back at the Mayor's office. "I found Ra.." T-Bone could not even finish his sentence before Callie smacked him in his face. "What was that for?" T-Bone asked rubbing his face. "You sent me on a wild goose chase while he was with you the whole time!" Callie literally screamed at him. "No, it's not like that.." T-Bone explained, unsuccesfully. "Don't even start, just leave!" Callie said to him.   
  
Back at the house, Razor was fast asleep on the couch. T-Bone changed back into Chance and sat in a chair next to him. "You've been through so much these past two days, you deserve this." T-Bone said and sat back and watched some TV.  
  
The End..   
  
Once again some of this is Rayene Entei's help she helped me out with a few sentences and the title. But the rest was me :-)  
  
Thanks Rayene! 


End file.
